Para Alice
by grisAliceCullenSwan
Summary: Tú, pequeño duendecillo hiperactivo, te las ingenias de manera asombrosa para estar siempre aquí. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de tu espontaneidad.Si no de ti. De tu cualidad mas maravillosa. Tu amistad.


Heellooo!

Esto es producto de un día depresivo, la bipolaridad y la presencia de la pequeña Angie. Te quiero linda! este va para ti :D

* * *

**Disclaimer**: ningún personaje descrito a continuación me pertenece *sniff*

* * *

¿**Alice**…? ¿Estas ahí?

Si. Siempre estas aquí. Tú, pequeño duendecillo hiperactivo, te las ingenias de manera asombrosa para estar _siempre_ aquí.

Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de tu espontaneidad. No, tampoco de tu pequeña obsesión con la moda. Y definitivamente no de tus originales esmaltes de uñas. Si no de ti. De tu increíble forma de alegrar el día con tus chistes entrometidos e hilarantes, de tu cualidad mas maravillosa. Tu _amistad_.

¿Sabes? Aun no entiendo como no parecíamos tan cercanas como ahora. Porque siendo sincera tu cercanía me hace sentir mejor.

Si, lo se. Tenemos un montón de gente a nuestro alrededor, sin embargo, solo queremos la atención de una sola. En mi caso, había dos. Y en el tuyo, siempre fue la misma persona.

Las formas del funcionar de la vida son tan complejas…y pensar que yo confiaba tanto en ellas. Confié en ellas, pero la vida siempre sabe como sorprenderte ¿cierto?

Al final terminamos solas, admítelo. Es tanta la ironía. Yo tengo a mis dos pequeños casos a solo escasa distancia. Sin embargo el tuyo…

No quiero pensar en las tontas frasecitas que me incitan en arreglar todos mis líos antes de que sea demasiado tarde…yo se que si tu estuvieras en mi lugar, ya lo habrías hecho.

Pero sinceramente, ¿tú crees que _ellas_ me dejarían intentarlo? Se que no debería, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable si lo intento. Porque ellas son felices de esta forma, me siento una mala persona solo de imaginarme estropeando sus cosas. Y también una estúpida.

¿Por qué?

Porque extraño esas pequeñas palabras, aquellas que me decían que nada seria igual sin mí, porque extraño sentir el efecto de la seguridad, de sentirme aceptada. Estúpido. Lo sé.

¿Acaso tu sientes lo mismo? Por supuesto que no. Porque tú no perdiste a una amiga, el destino te la arrebató.

Porque ella ni tu serán las mismas sin la otra, porque esa sinceridad y cariño sigue intacta. Porque siempre fue tu amiga y siempre lo será.

Siéntete afortunada, pequeña.

Tú no debes ver como todo en lo que creíste que se había convertido tu vida, con ella, no es tan perfecto como pensabas.

Tu no sientes su pequeña sonrisita despreocupada, aquella que antes pensabas que era tranquilizadora, aquella que parecía decirte: "¡hey, tontita! Todo estará bien". Pero ahora…ahora solo te abofetea y por fin escuchas lo que debiste haber escuchado desde un principio: "te mentí"

¿Y que haces tu?... ¿Qué hago yo?

Fingir ignorancia absoluta y seguir su tonto juego. Al fin y al cabo ya no hay nada que perder. Ya perdiste todo con ella.

Sin embargo, he descubierto que al final no es tan malo. El dolor no fue insoportable después de todo. Para que mentir y decirte que no dolió, porque ambas sabemos que no fue así. Pero el orgullo nos hace reprimirnos todo dentro, asegurado y bien encerrado. Pero por dentro nos morimos por llorar, por gritarle en su estúpido rostro sonriente, plasmado en el pesado y caro papel impreso y enmarcado en tu mesita de noche, para burlarte de su pequeña excusa de amistad y dejar de fingir que no te importa. Que buen chiste, ¿no? Ojala no fuera tan sarcástica.

Pero la hipocresía realmente no nos importa en estos momentos.

No me importa. Solo deseo gritar.

Solo deseo volver a los días en los que yo ignoraba todo esto. Pero nadie nunca obtiene todo lo que quiere, ¿verdad?

Pero se que te tengo a ti. De alguna u otra forma, te las ingenias para sacarme de mi miseria con alguna que otra risita. Y sabes Alice, te lo agradezco pequeña. Te agradezco por ser quien eres y definitivamente por sacar la ridiculez imprevista de mi sistema.

Gracias,_ amiga._

**Bella**_._


End file.
